Just Like That
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS, rimming. Carlos whimpers pathetically, nodding his head as Logan continues his kisses.


"Oh, god, oh god," Carlos pants, tugging at the sheets under him as Logan sucks on his hip, fingers grazing over his stomach and thighs.

"Mmm, such a good boy for me, baby," Logan murmurs, licking at the base of his cock until Carlos is gasping, fingers itching to curl in his hair and Logan spreads his thighs, leaning down to press a wet kiss on the warm skin.

Carlos whimpers pathetically, nodding his head as Logan continues his kisses, sucking on his thighs and up until his tongue is running over his entrance. Carlos' mouth falls open and within seconds he's babbling, hips bucking off the bed as he breathes harder, Logan's tongue not stopping its flicking until it's right where he wants it, inside and hot and wet and curling.

"Fuck, fuck, papi," Carlos whines, head falling back as he looks up at the ceiling and he loses his own fight as his fingers cling to Logan's hair, locking onto them and Logan can't even care at this point, fucking Carlos with his tongue slowly, making sure he's wet and loose with it. Carlos seems like he's lulling to sleep with the way his eyes are closed and his mouth is open, like he can't handle what Logan is making him feel. Logan slides his tongue in and out, slowly going faster until Carlos is absolutely panting, chest heaving with his breaths as he tightens his grip on Logan's hair, his back almost arching off the bed.

"Oh, oh, oh," he whispers, eyes still shut and Logan slides his tongue out easily, leaving him wet and gaping, his whine loud enough for their neighbors in the hotel to hear. Logan shushes him softly, his lips red from kissing as he kisses down his thighs again just to trail back up and suck on the head of his cock, his tongue flicking over the slit until Carlos is mewling, almost sitting up with the way his back is arching.

"Papi," Carlos whimpers, trying to push his head down, to make him take more, fuck his mouth much like Logan was doing earlier but he won't give the control over, not yet. Logan pops his mouth off his dick with a wet sound, breathing out softly over that vein that makes Carlos twitch, running his tongue over it up and down. Carlos is shivering like he can't handle it and he keeps begging quietly, as if Logan might stop if he gets louder, "Logan, just a little more, daddy, please, daddy."

Logan nods his head before he's looking up to catch Carlos staring at him, pupils blown wide and lips so red it should be a sin, his mouth hanging open with his shaky breaths. "Papi," is all he has to say and Logan is moaning, nodding before he wraps his lips around the head of his cock once again, moving his head between Carlos' thighs slowly, tongue curling around his member and Carlos nearly screams at the sudden change, his whining becoming something less coherent.

"Ah, oh fuck, papi, let me, oh," Carlos pants, eyes shut and Logan pops off once again to lick his lips and flick his tongue over the head to groan, "Look at me when you come, baby."

Carlos can barely make a noise before Logan is taking him down again, letting the head of his cock graze the back of his throat before he's leading his fingers down, pressing two against his sopping and loose entrance. Carlos gasps like he's hurt when Logan curls both of them at once, scissoring them slowly just to get used to it and Carlos cries out, mouth falling open as he pants.

"Shit papi, oh fuck, Logan, let me. Oh god, please," Carlos whimpers but the words are barely coherent, just shaky things he keeps whispering over and over as Logan lets his hips move slightly, barely thrusting up into his mouth and not knowing where he wants to go more as Logan begins to fuck him with his fingers, adding another.

It takes seconds for Logan to figure it out and then he's popping off again to whisper, "Darlin' come on, come for me like a good boy," and his hand is barely around Carlos' dick, fisting him hard and fast, before Carlos is coming, his groans becoming shaky and continuous, coming in a stream of never-ending curses. The come hits Logan's cheeks and he opens his mouth to catch as much as he can, licking his lips for more as Carlos comes down, his chest still heaving as Logan's fingers keep moving.

"Daddy," he whimpers and Logan knows immediately what he wants. He doesn't hesitate, just moves forward and lets him, lets Carlos lean up and cling to his arms as he licks over his lips and chin, trying to get as much as possible as he bites his skin, his tongue getting burned by the stubble. Carlos is moaning for it like it's not enough, kissing his lips over and over and Logan just murmurs, "Such a good boy for me."

Carlos sighs against his wet lips and says, "Only for you, daddy."


End file.
